


compensation

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: It’s the little things.
Relationships: Mariska Hargitay/Chris Meloni
Kudos: 5





	compensation

It’s another one of _those_ episodes, where Elliot’s all antsy and Olivia’s just as bad, and the two of them end up spending all week half-pissed at each other until their characters shout it out with half the precinct watching. Mariska would hate it, really, except…

“ _Fuck,”_ Chris groans. It’s muffled by her neck, his face buried against her collar as he keeps her against the trailer door. Three fingers are buried in her cunt, the burn a welcome release after day of hard work. She warps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him closer.

 _“Don’t stop,”_ she groans.


End file.
